


Food

by MajikaruRin



Series: Love!!! Underwater [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is a huge dork, also Victor literally eats snails so, and Yuuri being too nervous to flirt back, and Yuuri loves him for it, but he'll get there, consider this a 'Snail Warning', he's still a little bundle of nerves, maybe don't eat before you read if you get grossed out by that stuff, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajikaruRin/pseuds/MajikaruRin
Summary: The second story in a series of one shots based on my Victuri Merman AU...."Each day they spent together Yuuri felt like he was starting to understand Victor a little better. When he’d first shown up the artic merman had been an enigma; a mysterious and enchanting foreign beauty that Yuuri was sure wouldn’t want anything to do with a lake dweller like him.Certainly he was beautiful. Captivating even; but really he was actually-"





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments on my first Victuri merman AU one shot! You all really made my day!
> 
> Featuring more of my art and Victor being an adorable but somehow flirty dork and Yuuri is still too flustered to flirt back.
> 
> The infamous Starfish Bra comic of mine makes a mention too! Check it out on my Tumblr if you're curious http://more-like-bl-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/162041884623/starfish-bra-i-dunno-i-think-this-seemed
> 
> Another slow and sort of random one shot, the stories from now are going to have these two dorks finally admitting to themselves and each other their true feelings.

Hoisting himself up on the familiar rock ledge Yuuri glanced at the shimmering sea, the suns bright rays reflecting off the surface making the Koi squint. He raised a webbed hand carefully above his eyes, shielding them from the overwhelming glare of the ocean. It was a lighter blue today, somewhere between sea foam green and baby blue; Yuuri couldn’t help but dip his fingertips in and marvel at clarity of it. It never ceased to amaze the Koi, his lake was naturally rather green and murky; though not unclean Yuuri still often found himself wondering if it would be easier to breathe underwater in the crystal sea. Would the water feel lighter as it drifted through his gills unlike the dragging feeling of the lakes unfiltered water? He should really ask Victor about these sorts of things.

It had been just over two weeks since he first met the arctic merman. Or rather, since Victor had discovered Yuuri watching him and called out to him; Yuuri got embarrassed just thinking about it. Shaking his head as if it would throw the thoughts right out and into the abyss Yuuri retracted his hand from the oceans gentle caress. He picked up the leafy parcel he had left in the lake and placed it atop the rock he was perched on. The contents making a soft clacking sound as they touched the solid surface beneath them.

Snails. They were one of the Koi’s main sources of food in the lake. He had offered them to Victor one morning as a thank you for the fish Victor had caught him the day before. A soft smile grace Yuuri’s red lips as he remember the arctic merman’s reaction after trying one for the first time. Victor ended up loving them, apparently they were rather sweet to him; though Yuuri wasn’t so sure himself. He did notice the fish he had eaten had a saltiness unlike anything he’d ever eaten before, so perhaps Victor was used to this taste.

If he were honest, Yuuri probably would have never tried a fish from the ocean if it wasn’t for Victor. The Koi had arrived to the lakes edge early one morning and discovered Victor eating a fairly large sized fish. The blood that slowly dripped down Victor’s hands and from around his mouth had frightened Yuuri and when Victor came over to him he couldn’t even look him in the eye. After he managed to reach the arctic merman’s gaze Victor had clearly realised Yuuri was scared and made quick work of getting the blood off his arms and face. He’d apologised; repeatedly, but insisted Yuuri try a fish himself so he’d understand it wasn’t so terrifying and that they were actually rather tasty.

He had been right. Since that day they’d often meet early in the mornings and eat together; Victor catching fish and Yuuri gathering snails for them to share. Each day they spent together Yuuri felt like he was starting to understand Victor a little better. When he’d first shown up the artic merman had been an enigma; a mysterious and enchanting foreign beauty that Yuuri was sure wouldn’t want anything to do with a lake dweller like him.

Certainly he was beautiful. Captivating even; but really he was actually-

“Yuuri!” Victor’s sing-song voice brought Yuuri out of his musings, “Look! Look!”

Yuuri shuffled around, facing the other merman as he instinctively replied; “What?”

“Starfish bra!” loudly proclaimed and with a giggle in his voice the arctic merman proudly pointed to his chest. The two orange starfish were stuck right over the older merman’s nipples and for a moment there Yuuri could’ve sworn he’d been jealous of those starfish.

-Victor was actually a huge dork. An adorable one; but a dork none the less and Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

The arctic merman’s smiles had always seemed a little false and distant, but as they spent more time together Victor seemed to grow comfortable in Yuuri’s presence. That empty smile was gradually replaced by the brightest Yuuri had ever seen. Victor’s entire face seemed to light up in joy and Yuuri still wasn’t sure if he was allowed to think that maybe; just maybe, he was the cause of it.

There was a light blush dusting Victor’s cheeks, perhaps a little shy about the unintentionally erotic show he was putting on and Yuuri swallowed thickly, trying to outwardly remain composed.

_He’s so cute. He’s so cute_ , Yurui’s mind practically screamed at him; _and sexy, but mostly cute. Oh my god, what do I say?_

Taking what he hoped was an inconspicuous breath of steadying air Yuuri managed to keep his voice relatively level as he stuttered out; “I-it suits you.”

A childish giggle bubbled up from Victor’s chest and he somewhat shyly replied “Thanks.”

It was the first time Yuuri had seen a shy Victor, and the Koi would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see a reaction like that again. He watched Victor gently pry off the starfish, webbed hands softly placing them on the side of the rock he was sitting on. The pair watched as the two starfish slowly crawled their way back under the water.

“I caught you a different fish this time,” Victor said taking Yuuri’s attention away from the retreating starfish, “I had one of these last night and it was really tasty.”

Victor held out the medium sized grey fish and Yuuri gently took it from the arctic merman’s grasp, turning it on different angles to examine the fish.

“I hope you like it,” Victor said, “I can go catch you one of the regular ones if you want-”

“No! “ Yuuri blurted out before Victor could even finish, “I-I mean, I want this one. I bought you some snails again too.”

“Really? Thanks!” Victor exclaimed, watching with sparkling eyes as Yuuri carefully untied the makeshift leaf bag he had placed on the rocks earlier.

Yuuri let a smile grace his lips, watching as Victor happily picked up what would be one of many snail snacks. He allowed himself to finally bite into the flesh of the new fish and was pleasantly surprised.

“This is really good.” It was Yuuri’s turn to gush about the food presented to him, eyes glimmering just a little in joy.

“I’m glad,” Victor said after swallowing the snail he had just finished chewing, placing the now empty shell beside him, “I really do love these snails you know. We don’t have anything like this in the arctic.”

“Well, we don’t have anything like this in the lake.” Yuuri said motioning with the fish as he took another bite out of it.

“Really? You don’t have fish at all in the lake?” Victor quizzed, picking up another snail from the pile.

Yuuri glanced to the side, considering; “Not really, there’s just not enough room for them. We’ve got heaps of snails and crayfish though.”

Victor cocked his head to the side; “What’s a crayfish?”

“Oh, um… how can I describe it,” Yuuri scratched his head, “it’s got a long body and lots of legs with a hard outer shell. Oh! It’s got big front claws, and if you’re not careful they snap at your fingers.”

Victor still looked a little lost, until his eyes suddenly widened; “That sounds like a lobster! I’ve seen a few in my travels, they can be really big,” the older merman motioned with his hands, “like this big.”

“That’s huge! The ones in the lake are more this size,” The Koi gestured with his own hands, holding them relatively close together compared to Victor, “it must be because the lake doesn’t allow them to get that big.”

“They’re probably different species as well,” Victor considered, “so maybe they’re only little anyway.”

“That’s true,” the Koi mumbled around a mouthful of fish, “S-sorry. I shouldn’t talk while I’m eating, that was rude of me.”

Victor just laughed, “No, no! It’s alright, I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much. I like catching them for you.”

Yuuri smiled a little bashfully at that, hoping Victor wouldn’t notice the blush that had inevitably started to form on his cheeks and across his nose.

“Ah, Yuuri hold still,” the Koi blinked in confusion, frozen to the spot as Victor’s face drew a little too close to be considered a casual interaction. He lifted a hand to Yuuri’s cheek and carefully brushed his thumb across it. The arctic merman retreated back a little, still hovering in Yuuri’s personal space as he held up his thumb.

“You had a bit of fish on your cheek,” he said softly in a tone that Yuuri thought was somewhere between sensual and teasing, licking the small scrap of flesh off his thumb nonchalantly.

If Yuuri’s face hadn’t been red before it most certainly was now. There was no way Victor wouldn’t have noticed it this time. A small part of Yuuri’s brain told him Victor was doing it on purpose again; flirting. The previously unconsidered word seemed to be reappearing rather frequently in Yuuri’s thoughts since meeting the other merman. A part of him wanted to flirt back, just a little to see what kind of face Victor would make. Would it be shock? Or maybe shyness, after witnessing a shy Victor Yuuri couldn’t help but hope the latter.

Unfortunately, the moment seemed to have escaped him as Victor straightened up and leant back on the rock, picking up another snail on the way. “I wanted to ask you something today,” he said eyes looking hopeful.

Yuuri blinked in question, “ask me what?’

Yuuri was a little weary when he saw the somewhat mischievous but excited smile; “I was thinking about going to the Indian Ocean…” he trailed off a little, letting the words hang in the air.

The Koi suddenly felt cold, maybe even a little sick. This was it, Victor was going to leave. The smile was likely just a façade to keep Yuuri from knowing the truth. He’d always expected it really, there was no way someone like Victor would hang around the Sea of Japan for too long. He’d obviously gotten bored and decided to move on, to see more things. To see more merpeople. That last one made Yuuri’s heart clench a little, the arctic merman would probably end up getting some beautiful mermaid lover and forget all about the Koi.

Yuuri didn’t want that. He absolutely didn’t want that.

_The only one that can have Victor is m-_

“…And I was wondering if Yuuri wanted to come on a vacation with me?”

What?

Yuuri’s jaw dropped a little more than he would like to admit. The Koi felt like he had whiplash; Victor wasn’t going away forever and he wanted Yuuri to go with him!?

“Yuuri? Are you listening?” Victor asked, there was a bit of petulance laced in his voice.

“Yes! Sorry! I just…” Yuuri trailed off, averting his eyes from the arctic merman; embarrassed and a little shy he softly added, “I thought you were going to leave forever.”

Victor looked shocked, completely perplexed by Yuuri’s comment but at the same time he was slightly happy. Just a little bit. To know that Yuuri was so against the idea of Victor leaving, it made the arctic merman feel unusually warm inside.

“Of course I’m not leaving forever! I really like it here,” He began kindly, leaning over trying to catch Yuuri’s gaze. Eventually capturing those glassy brown eyes Victor smiled adoringly; “I like being able to talk with you every day. That’s why I wanted to invite you to go with me.”

Yuuri still looked shocked and Victor’s heart sank a little when the Koi started to look a little sad again; “I don’t know if I can…” Yuuri said, “I’ve never even been in the ocean before, I don’t know if I could swim that far. I don’t want to drag you down.”

“Don’t be silly, of course you wouldn’t!” Victor replied quickly.

Yuuri smiled at him, finally and Victor had never felt so relieved and happy to see someone smile in his life.

“Thanks, but you should go by yourself,” Yuuri saw Victor about to protest once again and quickly added, “it’s okay, really. I’ll be waiting for you to come back and hear all about it.”

“Are you sure?” the arctic merman quizzed again, “you don’t need to hold back.”

Yuuri shook his head, “Really it’s fine, maybe I’ll go another time if your stories sound interesting enough,” Yuuri grinned, knowing that would probably boost Victor’s spirit.

“Well, alright,” Victor started before smiling largely, “I’ll make sure to bring you back something nice!”

“You don’t have to get me anything.” Yuuri defended, flailing around a little more than he would like to admit; “really, I don’t need anything.”

“No way~” Victor sung, grasping Yuuri’s flailing hands and cupping them in his own; “I’m going to bring you back the best gift I can find and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Flustered; Yuuri reluctantly nodded his head, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to change Victor’s mind. The arctic merman could be rather stubborn, a bit like a petulant child and Yuuri found it rather endearing.

“It’s settled then.” Victor announced, releasing Yuuri’s hands in favour of picking up a snail, “now let’s finish eating, I think some of these snails are starting to try and slide away.”

“Waah! Hold on, get back here!” Yuuri exclaimed realising part of their breakfast was trying to make a break for it. Victor just laughed heartily before helping Yuuri gather up the runaway snails.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction on over 6 years. Please be gentle!


End file.
